Revancha por una Boda
by Ginevra-Malfoy17
Summary: Un Ginny&Blaise! les aseguro que les gustara! y es una historia fuera de lo comun, la boda de Harry, Ginny va con.. Blaise? q pasara? mal summary, entren y leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Que tal mis queridas lectoras, como estan? si siento haberme desaparecido de fanfiction por tanto tiempo! es que entre la universidad y mis dilemas existenciales no me dio tiempo para actualizar nada, y en realidad ahorita mi inspiracion no esta pasando por una muy buena etapa, como que se ha ido de vacaciones jejeje, y por eso vengo con este pequeño experimento, es el primer Ginny&Blaise en castellano, y no es obra mia, (lamentablemente TT), pero de todas maneras espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a JKRowling, La Warner, y esta historia en especial a cocoaluver (muchas gracias por dejarme traducir tu fanfiction!)**

Bueno queridas, disfruten! espero que les guste este fic! y espero sus comentarios! tratare de hacer las traducciones lo mas rapido posible, todo depende de su aceptacion! y bueno, tambien tratare de seguir el Beso Gris, que esta en una etapa de estancamiento, de la que pronto saldra! no se preocupen, ahora si a leerrr!

Y no olviden los REVIEWS!

* * *

_REVANCHA POR UNA BODA_

Ya eran casi 2 años desde que Ginny se graduó de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y también hace casi 2 años que la guerra había terminado. Había tanto que pensar acerca de cómo había cambiado su vida después que la guerra termino. Ya no esperaba con ansias cada septiembre para regresar a sus clases en Hogwarts, y también, claro esta, Harry Potter la había dejado.

Ella lo había amado desde que tenia uso de razón, aquello era exagerado, lo sabia, digamos que lo amaba desde que lo vio por primera vez en la estación. Dios sabe todos los métodos que uso para poder llamar su atención. Esfuerzos que luego se vieron recompensados cuando finalmente el se fijo en ella. Y fueron muy felices, pero solo hasta después de esa maldita guerra.

Él le dijo que ya no le quería. Que ya no sentía aquella conexión luego de que la guerra pasó y que no quería mentirse ni mentirle a ella. Le dijo que la quería como a una hermana, pero que no se quería ver involucrado en una relación en ese momento y que tampoco quería tener una relación romántica con ella nunca más.

A Ginny aun se le hacia difícil verlo, pero pudo manejarlo bien. Ella lo odio por tanto tiempo, casi no recordaba haber odiado tanto a alguien. Pero ahora las heridas ya habían sanado.

Ella era la única Weasley que aun no se había casado. Ron y Hermione finalmente pudieron confesarse sus sentimientos cuando Ron se declaro públicamente a Hermione en el Gran Comedor durante una de las tantas cenas. El tono de la cara de la chica era un rojo Weasley y se había puesto colorada hasta las orejas. Llevaban ya un año de matrimonio y Hermione estaba esperando gemelos en un par de meses.

Charlie se había casado con una colega, Jacqueline. Y era mas que obvio que hacían una pareja perfecta, como decía la Sra. Weasley, pues Jacqueline estaba igual de obsesionada que Charlie con los dragones. Ellos también tenían un hijo al que habían llamado David.

Bill se caso con Fleur algunos meses después que la guerra empezó, y aun seguían felizmente casados. Pero ellos no gozan de la suerte de las demás parejas, pues tenían a la Sra. Weasley recordándoles constantemente que ya era tiempo de que le dieran un nieto, pero Fleur no se sentía preparada para una responsabilidad así todavía. Ella prefería viajar, y realmente la única que no la culpaba era Ginny.

Fred por su parte se caso con Angelina, su antigua compañera de Gryffindor y George se caso con Desiree, una muchacha americana que conoció en un viaje.

Percy seguía sin hablar con la familia, pero sabían que era feliz con su esposa Penélope.

Ginny trabajaba en un café en el Callejón Diagon y hacia uno que otro trabajo especial para el ministerio cuando la situación lo requería.

No podía quejarse de su vida, de hecho era bastante feliz, pero aquel día no estaba marchando bien. Se levanto tardísimo porque la alarma no sonó a tiempo, _estúpido cachivache muggle_, y además quemo su desayuno, lo que hizo que estuviera tarde para el trabajo. Los clientes la esperaban y no con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros precisamente. Y por ultimo en su descanso había llegado una lechuza dirigida a ella. Era de Harry. Ella estaba conmocionada. El nunca le escribía y muy raramente conversaban, lo que era en gran parte culpa de Ginny, pues a pesar que él había tratado de arreglar las cosas, ella lo alejaba constantemente. Pero lo que tenia escrito la carta la impresiono mucho mas que el solo hecho de recibir la carta.

-¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunto Luna, su amiga entrando a la habitación.

-Harry se casa- dijo Ginny al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre la silla más próxima.

-¿COMO¿Cuándo paso eso? Lo ultimo que escuche fue que estaba solo- exclamo Luna, sorprendida

-Si, bueno, ahora se va a casar. Y se pone mejor, adivina con quien se casa... -

-Honestamente no tengo la más mínima idea-

-Cho, de Hogwarts. La chica con la que estuvo obsesionado la mayo parte de su vida. Probablemente el nunca me amo. Solo fui un juguete que uso mientras esperaba que ella volviera a el. No puedo creer esto- Ginny empezó a sollozar

-Esta bien Ginny. Sabes que de cualquier modo es un idiota (N/E: la palabra en realidad era bastardo, pero ehmmm.. sonó mejor idiota ˆˆU). Acaso no era asfixiante cuando salina juntos? Siempre queriendo estar contigo, nunca te dejaba luchar tus propias batallas. No podrías haber durado mucho con un grandísimo estúpido como él. Tu puedes tener algo mil veces mejor que eso. Sabes que lo mejor seria que consiguieras un acompañante para ir a la boda, tu sabes, para que no parezca que sigues enamorada de el. Anda y diviértete y hazle notar que no te importa en lo absoluto que se case-

-Es una buena idea, pero a quien voy a llevar¿Quién estaría dispuesto a ayudarme con esto? Quiero decir, solo mírame!-

Ginny no era una chica fea ni nada por el estilo. De hecho era realmente bonita, con su ondulada cabellera pelirroja, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos color avellana. Ella pudo haber tenido al chico que quería en Hogwarts, pero estaba demasiado ciega para ver mas allá de Harry.

Justo en ese momento, un muchacho entró al establecimiento.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día o piensas atender a los clientes en algún momento? Esto es un restaurante, sí lo sabias verdad?-

-Un minuto- dijo Ginny algo enojada

-Weasley?- pregunto el extraño

-Si, te conozco acaso?- el se le hacia familiar, por no mencionar guapísimo, pero no podía recordar de donde lo conocía.

-Si, si me conoces. Blaise Zabini. Estaba en un año mas que tu-

-Oh, un slytherin, si si te recuerdo. Siempre al lado de Malfoy criticando a mi familia- dijo ella con un gesto de desprecio.

-Si, bueno, las cosas cambian sabes? Ahora estoy trabajando en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de los objetos Muggles, con tu padre. Es un hombre con un gran sentido del humor. Es muy entretenido trabajar con él, y habla de ti todo el tiempo-

Wow, alguna vez le gustaron los muggles? O es que siempre fue así y nunca me di cuenta?

-¿Trabajas con mi papa? Desde cuando? El nunca me comento nada de eso- dijo Ginny totalmente confundida.

-Voy a recoger los pedidos de las mesas Ginny, no les molesta que lo deje aquí verdad?- pregunto Luna, _alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo._

-Si, esta bien Luna, anda. Yo estaré bien- Luna se fue rumbo a las mesas que estaban ahora llenas y Ginny decidió que era hora de dar un buen vistazo a aquel ex-slytherin y además compañero de trabajo de su padre.

Era alto y tenia un muy buen cuerpo. Su pelo oscuro le llevaba casi hasta cubrir los ojos. Se veía misterioso, y en aquellos ojos chocolate, que ahora la miraban directamente a los ojos, podía ver incluso una chispa de interés.

-He estado trabajando con él por 7 meses, y lo de tu pregunta porque no te ha contado nada, no te podría dar una respuesta- luego echo una mirada a la carta que Ginny sostenía en su mano –Ah, una invitación a la boda de Potter-

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de esto?- estallo ella.

-Todos los periódicos solo hablan de eso. Es un gran evento según todo el mundo. El Sr. Potter; El Niño que Vivio, el que vencio al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, el dolor de cabeza de los slytherins. Siempre odie a ese estúpido bastardo, incluso después que venció a Lord Voldemort. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Todos sus valores y su moral, para mí son pura pantalla, no creo que viva siguiéndolos-

-Oh, creeme, es real! Es un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Y además espera que vaya a su maldita boda-

-¿Y por que no? No ir solo le probaría que no has logrado olvidarte de el. Y ese es probablemente el motivo por el cual te envió la invitación. Él sabe que no estas saliendo con nadie, y quiere demostrar que aun estas enamorada del "Gran Harry Potter"- dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-Es exactamente lo que me dijo Luna- dijo Ginny suspirando. Blaise era un chico con el que se podía conversar fácilmente, si bien no lo conocía mucho, debía valer la pena para que su padre confiara en él –No tengo una pareja, por eso es que no puedo ir. Haría el ridículo si voy sola. Solo le demostraría lo que él piensa-

-Yo iré contigo- luego se ruborizo un tanto. No quiso decirlo con voz tan alta. –Quiero decir, si tu quieres claro, tu sabes, solo para poner celoso a Potter-

-En serio? Harías eso por mí?- Ginny sonrió –Esto puede ser divertido. Por que no vienes de nuevo mañana y conversamos acerca de esto un poco mas? Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. Te veo mañana Blaise-

* * *

Y que les parecio? les gusto este primer capitulo? les aseguro que los siguiente, estan muy buenos! asi que si me dejan sus opiniones me animarian mucho para seguir traduciendo! 

Cuidense mucho! bsos!

GiNeVrAMaLfOy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas lectoras! Estoy muy feliz que este fic les haya llamado la atencion! es mas! por eso me anime a seguirle un poco mas rapido de lo planeado jejeje.. solo porque esos.. 5 reviews me emocionaron! jojo.. los respondo ahorita...

**Naty:** que bien que te gustara el fic, bueno espero que este capitulo te guste tambien! saludos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** gracias por el comentario! este chap espero que te guste, no hay mucha accion pero el proximo capitulo veras que si!

**Rikku:** Ohh! claro que me siento orgullosa! a mi tambien me gusta bastante esta pareja, el problema es que cuando quize escribir de estos dos.. siempre me salia un Draco&Ginny! Oo, poir eso tengo q agradecer a Cocoaluver! D espero que te guste el capitulooo!

**a-grench**: me alegra que te gustara el chap! y no te preocupes que no pienso cambiar de pareja protagonista.. por lo menos no por el momento! jejeje.. cuidate! esperoq ue te guste el chap! byes

**Elle:** gracias por tu comentario, a veces por ser tan apurada con la traduccion no lo hago al pie de la letra y vario algunas cosas.. espero que no este tan mala P... bueno que te guste el chap traducido jejeje.. byes!

Bueno esos fueron todos! espero que en este capitulo reciba mas reviews para subir rapidito el proximo capitulo!

* * *

REVANCHA POR UNA BODA

-Que día!- exclamó Luna a la vez que se tiraba sobre el confortable mueble.

Ginny y Luna se habían mudado a un apartamento en la comunidad muggle luego de que ambas se graduaran de Hogwarts. Ginny nunca hubiera podido soportar seguir viviendo en casa con sus padres y con todos sus hermanos. Luego de que Harry termino con ella, el aun acostumbraba pasar por su casa para visitar a los padres de Ginny, y para ella era demasiado raro. Y fue Luna la que encontró el apartamento para ambas. Si bien a los padres de Ginny no les hacia gracia que su pequeña niña se fuera a vivir sola, sabían que era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento para poder manejar la situación.

-Creo que voy a tener una pequeña charla con mi padre mañana por la mañana. En realidad tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo Ginny servia, para ella y Luna, algo de Whisky de Fuego y ponía una película. Era su ritual de todas las tardes. Llegaban del trabajo, se servían un vaso con Whisky de Fuego y veían una película. Era su manera de quitarse un poco el stress después de un duro día de trabajo, y realmente hacia maravillas en ellas.

-Si, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar. Pero por ahora no vamos a mencionar nada de mañana, y solo veamos al sexy Orlando Bloom hacer su magia sobre nosotras. Me entendiste?- le dijo Luna, al tiempo que bajaba su vaso para poder servirse un poco mas de licor

-Tienes toda la razón. No mas preocupaciones por el día de hoy- suspiro por ultimo Ginny un poco mas contenta.

* * *

Levantándose con un gran bostezo, Ginny se arrastro para salir de su cama. Entro a la cocina y encontró una nota de Luna.

_Gin, _

_Una de las meseras se reporto enferma hoy por eso yo voy a reemplazarla. Yo sé que ambas teníamos el día libre y que íbamos a salir a algún sitio, pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con tu papá. Quiero que estés completamente segura de que puedes confiar en Blaise. Y aunque no puedas confiar en él... aun puedes tomarlo porque tiene un cuerpo condenadamente sexy.. jejeje... solo estoy bromeando! Pero en serio, ve y habla con tu papá. Cuando llegue a casa vamos a tener nuestro ritual de siempre, y podrías tu traer una película luego de que veas a tu papa? Que tal Shrek 2? No hemos visto esa en bastante tiempo. Te veo cuando llegue a casa._

_Luna_

Ginny sabia que Luna tenia razon. Ella necesitaba hablar con su papá. Se fue a su habitación y se vistió con un top strapples color negro una chaqueta color verde de cierre al frente y unos jeans de corte bajo. Luego se monto en su auto, el cual era su medio de transporte favorito, y condujo rumbo a la Madriguera.

Una vez que llego a la calzada, salió de su Mini Copper y se encamino a su antigua casa. Ella nunca tocaba la puerta cuando iba de visita a la Madriguera. Simplemente caminaba derecho y entraba, esperando que hubiese alguien en casa. Normalmente su mama la recibía en la puerta porque escuchaba el sonido del auto. Pero aquel día no hubo recibimiento. Sin embargo lograba oír voces que venían de la cocina. Cuando entro a la estancia logro divisar a Harry, Cho y a sus padres sentados alrededor de la mesa de diario.

-Ginny! Que haces aquí?- le dijo su mama a la vez que se levantaba apresuradamente para envolverla en un abrazo.

-Solo pasaba para visitarlos- dijo Ginny al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia Harry y Cho dijo –En realidad vine a hablar con papa sobre algunas cosas. Te importaría que me lo lleve un segundo a la sala para charlar un momento?-

-Claro Ginny. Estábamos hablando de la boda, pero creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso- dijo su papá a medida que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la sala.

-No se preocupes. Lo tendrán de vuelta para seguir planeando la boda, solo lo retendré por un minuto y prometo terminar pronto- dijo Ginny, y se fue a la sala siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

-De que se trata Ginny? De que querías hablar?-

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de tu compañero de trabajo, Blaise Zabini- dijo Ginny suavemente.

-¿Qué?- le respondió su padre con una expresión de confusión en el rostro –Como sabias que Blaise trabaja conmigo? No recuerdo haberte mencionado eso-

-Eso debe ser porque en realidad nunca me lo mencionaste. Paso por mi restaurante el otro día. Él menciono de casualidad que estaba trabajando contigo. Porque nunca me dijiste nada acerca de eso? Porque tenia que enterarme por él?- le cuestiono la pelirroja

-Bueno supongo que nunca surgió el tema en ninguna conversación. No era que quería ocultártelo. Es solo que sabia lo que tu y Ron pensaban de los antiguos slytherins, y no tenia la más mínima idea de cómo fuesen a reaccionar. Solo no quería alterarlos cuando Blaise entro a trabajar conmigo. Él es un buen chico. Trabaja duro y se dedica bastante a lo que hace. Es el mejor compañero de trabajo que he tenido en bastante tiempo, y eso que es mucho más joven que yo. Pero, porque tanto interés acerca de eso?-

-Bueno, tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir nada de lo que te diga a nadie, de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a mama- le dijo la pelirroja a medida que se inclinaba levemente sobre su padre

-Esta bien, prometo no decirle a ningún alma viviente. Ahora me has dejado con mucha curiosidad- le dijo su padre bajito, con una voz que denotaba mucho interés y curiosidad

-Vamos a ir juntos a la boda. Él va a ser mi pareja. Solo quería asegurarme que podía confiar en él y que a ti te agradaba lo suficiente para que no te importara si iba con él al matrimonio. Es solo que, quería estar completamente segura de poder confiar en él, y luego de la forma en que me lo has descrito, ahora sé que puedo-

-Tu quieres ir a la boda de Harry con él? Con Blaise Zabini? Pero si ustedes ni siquiera son una pareja- dijo su papa con una cara de confusión total.

-Si, yo sé lo que te he dicho, sé que no somos una pareja, pero nadie mas lo sabe aparte de ti. No puedo ir a la boda sin una pareja. Tu sabes que luego de todo lo que paso, no podría soportarlo sola. Me entiendes? Blaise fue lo bastante lindo para ofrecerse a ser mi pareja.-

-Bueno, tienes mi aprobación y te entiendo perfectamente mi niña. Nunca me sentí cómodo con el hecho de que tu y Harry se vieran. No eran el uno para el otro, a pesar de que durante un tiempo fueron felices. Si sientes la necesidad de ir con alguien mas, entonces me siento complacido que sea él. A el le confiaría mi vida-

-Ya debería irme. Muchas gracias por nuestra pequeña conversación. Realmente lo aprecio papi. Me voy ya, porque tengo que alquilar una película para esta noche- le dijo Ginny mientras se encaminaba a la puerta –Creo que vamos a ver Shrek 2, Luna y yo- le comentaba Ginny a su padre cuando atravesaban la puerta de la cocina.

-Películas?- pregunto Cho con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro. Ella no sabia absolutamente nada acerca de la tecnología muggle, porque era un mago de sangre limpia.

-Olvídalo- dijo Ginny con la voz mas dulce que pudo –Ya me voy ma. Deberías ir un día de estos al restaurante para que hablemos-

-Si, me encantaría-

-Hablando de tu restaurante, estábamos preguntándonos si podíamos usarlo para la recepción, tu sabes luego de la boda- le dijo Cho. Ginny no había sido invitada a la recepción y se sentía sumamente incomoda de que la oriental le preguntara si podía utilizar su restaurante para un evento al cual ni siquiera había sido invitada

-Claro, no veo ningún problema. Alguien tiene que mandar una lechuza al restaurante y luego haremos el acuerdo. Como todo el mundo lo hace. Que día están planeándolo?- pregunto ella calmadamente mientras en su cabeza una vocecita gritaba: _Esta gente es el colmo! Quieren hacer la recepción de su boda en MI restaurante después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y mi familia de acuerdo? Malditos estupidos!_

-El 5 de Mayo. Dos días antes de la boda- le respondió Harry –Vas a ir a la boda verdad?-

-Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le dijo al moreno mientras guiñaba el ojo a su padre –Por cierto vendré con un acompañante-

-En serio?- pregunto su madre –Nunca mencionaste que estuvieras saliendo con alguien. Es alguien que conozcamos?-

-Si sé que no lo he mencionado, es solo que es algo nuevo. Pero es maravilloso sabes? Es magnifico, brillante y un chico muy trabajador. Creo que si lo debes conocer. Fue a Hogwarts en el mismo curso que Harry, Hermione y Ron. Pero todos ustedes tendrán que esperar a la boda para ver quien es. Como sea, yo ya me tengo que ir. Luego hablamos de la reservación. Adiós a todos- le dijo moviendo la mano y saliendo de la casa rumbo a su auto.

_Esto va a ser interesante..._

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo el capitulo, se que es poco interesante, pero la chica tenia que estar segura de lo hacia no? jejeje.. les prometo que el capitulo que se viene es muy bueno! asi que si estan interesadas en ver que pasa... MANDENME UN REVIEW! Vale? -

Se cuidan muxooooo

Ginevra Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas!! siento muchisimo la demora en este chap, probablemente ya se deben haber olvidado de este pobrecito fic!! pero bueno.. excusas puedo tener muchisimas pero no las quiero distraer! prometo no desentenderme tanto tiempo de este fic nunca mas!! espero que les guste este chap!! Respondo reviews antes de dejarlos con el chap! :) (no me odien!:S)

Dany Hogg: hola! gracias por el review, yo creo que en este chap vas a odiar un poquito mas a Cho, y en los siguientes MAS! jejeje.. bueno espero que te guste el chap! un beso!

anya malfoy: hola! te aseguro que en este fic, Ginny no lo deja por Draco!... espero que este chap sea de tu agrado! gracias por el review!

drakiin: hola! sorry por no haber actualizado antes! pero ya llegó el nuevo chap! espero que te guste!

RachelSlytherin: Gracias por el review! espero q te guste el chap!

viktorjoskrum: aca está el capitulo 3! finalmente, sorry por la demora! espero te guste!

OzzTheStraightener: Hola gracias por el review!... espero que te guste este chap tambien! puedes poner el fic en alertas para que te llegue una notificacion cuando actualize :)

Karkinos: me encantaria hacer una ginny mas arpia con Harry, pero solo estoy traduciendo el fic! :)... espero sin embargo que en los proximos chapters, Ginny se ajuste mas a tu pedido (yo creo q bastante!) un beso y gracias por el review!

silginny: hola! yo pensaba igual que tu! y si ves, mi pareja favorita es Draco y Ginny, pero hice una excepcion con este fic! espero que te siga gustando!

Istel: hola! gracias por el review! que bueno que te gustara! espero que este capitulo no te decepcione!

Eris Malfoy: hola! que bueno que te gustó la idea! a mi tambien por eso lo traduje! jeje.. espero q disfrutes el chap

margara: la cara de Harry la veras en el prox capitulo que es la boda (ya estoy trabajando en ello), espero que te guste el cap!

Lina Malfoy: hola gracias por el review! yo espero tambien que se quede con Blaise (aunq mis instintos mas profundos desean que siempre se quede con Draco.. muajajaja)

Daniela lupin de Black: yo tambien amo los Ginny Draco, pero creo que estos dos tambien hacen una bonita pareja no? gracias por el review!

eugenia Malfoy: que bueno que te guste la pareja! espero que este capitulo te guste! gracias por el review!

a-grench: hola! gracias por el review! no te quepa duda que Potter sufrira! jejejej, y no te preocupes, por el momento la idea es y seguira siendo un Blaise&Ginny... espero que te guste el chap!

Ahora si... ya no los hago esperar mas!!

(N/A): todo le pertenece a JKRowling, la Warner, etc... no lo hago con fines de lucro  
(N/T): este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a cocoaluver!! yo solo me encargo de la traduccion!  
(N/T): tratare en lo sucesivo de no demorarme tanto en colgar los capitulos!

* * *

**REVANCHA POR UNA BODA**

Ginny estaba demasiado nerviosa. Esa noche era la fiesta de despedida de soltera, la que estaba organizando para Cho, la chica que despreciaba. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts a Ginny le habia caído del todo bien. Siempre se veia tan perfecta, no importaba lo que estuviese haciendo. También se veía como una muñeca plástica la mayor parte del tiempo, o por lo menos eso era lo que Luna y Ginny siempre pensaron. Como una chica podía pretender ser tan poco real y tan plástica? Como fuese, Ginny se imaginaba que Luna y ella encontrarían la forma de escabullirse al cuarto de los empleados cuando los demás se embriagan y podrían hablar de la próxima oda de Cho toda la noche. Ginny no estaba para nada con el humor de lidiar con ese tema por el momento.

Hacía solo un par de días que Luna y Ginny habían ido de compras a buscar el vestido de Ginny. Le tomó una eternidad encontrar algo que fuera realmente sorprendente. Los vestidos, o desentonaban con el cabello y las pecas, o Ginny los encontraba horrendos. Finalmente decidieron ir a una tienda cerca de su apartamento. Luna había comprado ahí antes, y sabía que encontrarían algo que Ginny adoraría. La boda de Cho y Harry no iba a ser una boda ordinaria; iban a tener una boda tradicional muggle, por eso todos tenían que tener vestidos muggles. Harry solo había invitado a magos y brujas, pero no podía hacer nada con su gusto por la ropa muggle.

Luna y Ginny se pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos mirando en las perchas hasta que Ginny lo encontró; ese era el vestido perfecto. Lo tomó y fue a probárselo, se veía perfecto. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo en los lugares indicados, dejando ver sus curvas. Era un de verde bosque, strapples y con pequeños brillos en la parte baja del vestido. No chocaba con el color de su cabello tampoco.

-Te ves fantástica Gin- exclamó Luna  
-Gracias. Crees que a Blaise le guste?- Ginny le preguntó mientras giraba para que observara mejor el vestido  
-Tratando de verte bien para el no?- preguntó Luna a pesar de saber la respuesta  
-Bueno, el va a ser mi pareja entonces, porque no tendría que esforzarme en verme bien para el?- Ginny dijo a la defensiva  
-Cierto. Lo mejor será que vayas a pagarlo si queremos llegar a tiempo al trabajo-  
-Esta bien Luna. Ya vamos- dijo Ginny

Ahora, Ginny estaba en proceso de estar lista para la fiesta de despedida. Había arreglado que su personal estuviera en el restaurante un poco antes de la hora en que se había citado a los invitados. Ginny había estado en el restaurante, tratando de tenerlo listo desde la mañana y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que se pondría después. Luna ya se había ido y Ginny solo tenía media hora para alistarse y regresar. Empezó a buscar en su closet, tirando todo al piso y haciendo de su cuarto un completo desastre hasta que encontró un vestido tubo negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. _Perfecto, _pensó Ginny. Luego procedió a ponerse el maquillaje y salió por la puerta, con 20 minutos de retraso ya.

Todos ya estaban en el restaurante cuando Ginny llegó. La recibió Hermione, apretándola en un cariñoso abrazo. Ella había estado saliendo con Ron por dos años y medio, y por lo que Ron le había dicho a la pelirroja, el estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio muy pronto. Ginny estaba feliz por esos dos porque quería a Hermione como una hermana.

-Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti Ginny- dijo Cho –Pensamos que nunca ibas a aparecer-  
-Bueno, tu me conoces, siempre estoy sobre el cronograma- Ginny colocó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro –Tienes que perdonarme, necesito ir atrás a ver que todo esté yendo bien-

Ginny dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a las chicas cuando Luna le dio el alcance, corriendo desde la cocina

-Ginny, hay alguien que quiere verte- le dijo con una mueca –El dice que es muy importante que hablen. Necesita que le des algunos detalles de… tu sabes… eso!-  
-EL esta aquí?- Ginny preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro  
-Si, el esta aquí y debo decir que se ve perfecto-  
-De quien está hablando Luna? Quien está aquí para verte?- preguntó Hermione algo excitada –Tienes novio?-  
-No tengo novio. Vuelvo en un minuto- Ginny no contestó por completo la pregunta de Hermione, pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería en ese momento era ver a Blaise.

Entró a la cocina y ahí estaba el, recostado sobre el mostrador con esa adorable sonrisa en el rostro

-Ahí estás-  
-Sip, aquí estoy- dijo Ginny –Despedida de solteras allá afuera. Se va a volver bastante feo más tarde. Todas las chicas borrachas van a estar quejándose y llorando porque no están casadas. Luego estará Cho, pavoneándose de que va a casarse con Harry, el niño que vivió-  
-No es eso triste? Y pobrecita de ti tiene que soportar todo cierto?-  
-Si, tengo que. Entonces, porque te tomaste el trabajo de venir hasta mi pequeño restaurante? De que querías hablar conmigo?-  
-Solo quería saber si querías que te recoja o que nos encontremos en la boda-  
-Bueno, yo tengo que estar temprano porque Harry quiere a toda su "familia" para que le den apoyo moral. No es que me considere parte de su familia ni por un segundo. Porque no nos encontramos allá? Vas a necesitar una invitación para entrar, por eso te voy a dar la mía- Ginny caminó hasta un cajón donde había dejado la invitación –Aquí tienes. No crees que van a estar sorprendidos de ver a Blaise, un slytherin, yendo a la boda de Harry Potter-  
-Si, no hay duda que van a sorprenderse. Ok, entonces creo que eso era todo para lo que vine. Será mejor que me vaya. Iba camino a la casa de Draco cuando recordé que no había discutido este punto contigo. Estaba quejándose que su esposa Pansy estaba gastando todo su dinero en su hija. Tampoco está sorprendido de toda la atención que le están dando a la boda de Potter. Ellos siguen compitiendo por casi todo-  
-Lo se. Cualquiera pensaría que ya se rindieron con ese tema. Quiero decir, ya están bastante grandecitos. Debería regresar. Te veré mañana en la boda, si sabes que debes llevar ropa muggle cierto?-  
-Si, lo se. Diviértete esta noche y no te emborraches demasiado. No estoy seguro que clase de borracha seas, pero estoy seguro que no querrás ser una de esas muchachas que lloran porque no están casadas. Ya nos vemos- tomó su mano y levantándola hacia su boca, depositó un suave beso antes de irse.  
-Si, nos vemos mañana- susurró Ginny, luego dio media vuelta saliendo de nuevo a la fiesta, donde las chicas estaban ya en la segunda ronda de tragos, hablando acerca de la boda por supuesto.  
-Van a haber muchos invitados que son gente del colegio. Todos mis amigos y todos sus amigos, pero no creo que hayamos invitado a ningún slytherins, esos malvados antipáticos. No logro entender porque confiamos en ellos durante la batalla. Era tan evidente que todos eran mortífagos-

Ginny obviamente sabía que al menos un slytherin iría a la boda. No podía creer que Cho estuviese diciendo todas esas cosas. Algunos slytherins fueron piezas claves durante la guerra. Como si la oriental lo supiese. Cho nunca participó en la guerra, se conformó con esconderse. Cuando los heridos regresaron a la escuela, ella se encargó de cuidar a Harry. Ginny siempre pensó que esa fue la razón por la cual Harry rompió con ella.

Cuando la noche estaba llegando a su fin, Ginny y Luna podían ser encontradas en la cocina, bebiendo ellas dos solas por su cuenta

-Lo único que hace es maldecir y quejarse. No la soporto con esa actitud altanera y superior-  
-Ella es la reina de las zorras y se está casando con el hombre perfecto. El le va a dar todo lo que quiere y toda la publicidad. Me enferma y estoy cansada de ver su rostro en los periódicos porque se está casando con Harry Potter- Luna suspiró –Creo que ya me voy a la casa, eso es todo por esta noche. La mayoría de las chicas ya se fueron. Te encargas de cerrar cuando la última se vaya-  
-Claro yo me encargo. Luces cansada Luna. Nos perdimos nuestro ritual para desestressarnos esta noche también. Creo que luego vamos a tener que compensarlos!- Ginny se despidió y salió de la cocina para encontrarse con Cho y con Hermione  
-Porque te escondías en la cocina?- preguntó Hermione acusadoramente –Ese chico estaba ahí adentro?-  
-No, no estaba. Se fue hace rato-  
-Es tu novio o algo así?- preguntó Cho  
-No. Acaso no puede un chico visitar a una chica sin que sus amigas piensen demasiado acerca de eso?-  
-Supongo Gin, solo pensé que sería bueno si tuvieras novio. Quiero decir, pasas todo tu tiempo libre con Luna. No sales muy a menudo- señaló Hermione  
-Son GAY?- prácticamente gritó Cho  
-Claro que no idiota! Solo no quiero un maldito novio. De todas maneras, tengo una pareja para la boda. No es que voy a llevarla a Luna porsiacaso-  
-Tienes una pareja? Desde cuando y porque no me contaste?- pregunto Hermione con un tono herido  
-Si tengo una acompañante, y no te dije nada porque quería que fuese una sorpresa-  
-Probablemente es Luna- dijo Cho tratando de levantarse, pero aterrizando en el piso  
-No, y tu estas ebria. Debería llevarla a ambas a casa

Ginny tomó una poción anti-ebriedad que los gemelos recién habían patentado y llevó a ambas chicas a sus respectivas casas. Luego se fue a casa, se metió en su cama y tuvo un sueño muy placentero que incluían la boda y… a Blaise.


End file.
